Puzzle Pieces
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Matt is having one hell of a time trying to understand Near. And his ego isn't helping. Matt x Near.


Title: _Puzzle Pieces_

Rating: _T_

Summary: _Matt is having one hell of a time trying to understand Near. And his ego isn't helping._

A/N: _Hello, here's another Matt x Near oneshot for you. I decided to do another one since I am growing rather fond of this pair. Enjoy, please._

-

"Matt."

"…"

"M-Matt…"

"Hmm?"

"Matt, please. Please, enough is enough."

A sigh came from the boy whose mouth was in the crook of Near's neck. The pale-haired boy always stopped Matt just when things were getting good, just when he had managed to get rid of the shirt and was working on those pajama bottoms, just when things were getting a little heavy and wet and the voices slowed to slurred halts and the whispers were becoming incoherent… it stopped.

He looked up, his hands coming up and tangling up in Near's curly hair. Matt didn't remove his mouth from the hickey he was working on. "_Why_?" he almost whined. He looked up at Near's gray eyes that seemed impregnable with his own green eyes that had a begging tone to them. "Please, Near? You don't know the pain I'm in!"

Near snorted delicately. "You will live."

"Have you never heard of blue-balls?" Matt inquired.

Near turned his head to the side quickly. "Matt," he chided.

"Well, it's what's happening!"

There was silence and Matt noticed the tightening of Near's grip on the teddy bear he'd been holding all throughout their make out session (the one he held through most of their make out sessions in the past.) Matt groaned and sat up shifting slightly at the uncomfortable sensation that his tight jeans were causing on the erection bulging there. The very same erection that every time Matt tried to get Near to touch or pay any attention to whatsoever, the boy would flip out.

Matt scooted up towards the top of the bed and leaned back on the pillows and stuffed rabbits and bears and took Near by the underarms and lifted him up to sit next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Near continued to stare at his bear, moving the brown, fluffy arms. "Nothing."

"No, really."

"I just told you."

Matt leaned over. He wrapped the boy in an embrace that was slightly smoky from the teen's incessant chain-smoking and slightly comforting because the two had been rolling around in all the stuffed animals that smelled like Near's shampoo. His voice was muffled because his mouth was attached to Near's shoulder but Near caught it all anyway.

"I mean, come on, we've been together for… four months now? Okay, not publicly but, you know… And you always let me go so far and then when I finally think you're about to be okay with going all the way, you draw back and just tell me to stop. Don't you want it? Don't you love me?"

Near kept looking at the bear. "That Lifetime speech doesn't work on me."

"Hell if I know what will!"

Near and Matt took time out to pout, both in their own way.

Near recovered from his pouting very quickly and reached behind Matt for another teddy bear to hold onto. Matt frowned and took both toys away from the smaller boy and threw them to the ground.

"You're childish," Near remarked.

"I'm childish?" Matt screeched. "You play with dolls! Hold _me _instead of them."

Near looked up and was almost surprised at the stubborn and determined look in those normally care-free eyes.

When Near didn't say anything, Matt groaned and grabbed the boy, pulling him on top of himself. Near let out a small sound of alarm but calmed down when he was safe, chin resting on Matt's bare chest. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"You know what it is," Matt said, an eyebrow raised.

"I can't."

"Why _not_? That's what I'm trying to find out."

"…"

Matt tilted his head, suddenly a little serious. "Do you really not love me?"

"You say ridiculous things."

"Then what? Are you afraid of getting AIDS?" Matt tried to think logically like Near did. His reason must have to do with practicality if emotions were not involved. "Afraid of getting pregnant? Of me getting tired of sex and dumping you? Of someone walking in on us? Well, I don't have AIDS, you're a guy, I could never grow tired of you and for fuck's sake, I'll just lock the doors and windows! Even the air vents!"

Matt was looking at him pleadingly again and resolutely as if one of those answers must have cleared any doubts in Near's mind and that any second now, Near would throw his pants away and fling himself at the older boy. But no such thing happened, and Near only blushed faintly and turned his head to the side.

"Honestly, Matt, the things you say."

Matt groaned. "Aw, are you _serious_? None of that was it?"

"Of course not."

"Then what-"

"Puzzles."

"… Huh?"

Near glanced at Matt hesitantly and then continued, "Puzzle pieces are easy to figure out for me because I can analyze the shapes and the sizes. No two pieces are alike, if only for a tiny difference. I can just look at them and tell instantly. Sometimes, I only need to feel the sides briefly."

Matt waited for this to become relevant with an expectant look upon his face.

"But," Near sighed, "one time at Wammy's, Mello thought it would be amusing if he switched around some of the pieces in each of the puzzles in my room. He apparently thought that it would take me days to figure everything out and get them all back into place. Truth is, it only took me a few hours or so because I just looked in one box and found that… one piece was too big." He looked up at Matt.

"Um…" Suddenly, Matt wished he had studied more during the Wammy's House days so he could figure out what Near was trying to say. "Okay…?"

"Do you understand, Matt?" Near asked meaningfully and sat up, straddling the boy's waist. He was looking down at Matt's halfway undone zipper and flicked it with his delicate fingers. "The piece was too big to fit into the rest of the puzzle…" He whispered, a faint blush coming over his pallid cheeks.

And suddenly, a light bulb clicked in Matt's mind that was filled with stacks upon stacks of videogame cheat codes and he wondered why he had not seen it before.

"Ah, baby," he laughed and pulled Near down by the shoulders. He kissed him on the mouth quickly and grinned. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'll be gentle."

Near didn't say anything.

"Heh heh. You think I'm big? You flatter me."

Near huffed. "Matt, this isn't really about your ego."

Matt's grin intensified. "Of course not. So, if I promised to be careful and promised to stop if it really hurt you, could we?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on," Matt said, bringing him down again for another kiss, a longer one. He pushed his tongue through Near's yielding lips and reached back to where the boy's teeth met his gums, that sensitive skin there and licked it roughly causing the boy to shiver and mewl, pushing forward. Matt intensified their interactions moving his tongue faster, daring Near to keep up, all the while unbuttoning Near's pants with his hands. When the pajamas were cast to the ground with some of Near's stuffed toys, he flinched but didn't fight or stop Matt this time when the redhead rolled over with him.

And somewhere in the middle of the night, when the lights were off and the sun was a few hours from rising, whispers could be heard if someone had been listening at the door.

"So how big would you say I am?"

"Matt, please."

-

A/N: _Thank you for reading! I stayed up a while to write this because I wanted to get it out before I went to bed. Drop me a review, won't you?_


End file.
